


something more

by bigbrain_nothoughts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up, Angst, F/M, Friends With Benefits, M/M, One Shot, Other, Reader-Insert, Romance, Short One Shot, fluff if you squint real closely, lower caps writing, slight nsfw but nothing explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbrain_nothoughts/pseuds/bigbrain_nothoughts
Summary: in which a cold rainy night in with iwaizumi helped you come to terms with your feelings.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Kudos: 22





	something more

**Author's Note:**

> self indulgent fic because ... why not? 🥰 enjoy!

iwaizumi had this habit of asking if you wanted to stay overnight almost after every rendezvous. as tempting as it sounded, you always turned down his offer. there was something about staying over that made you nervous. adding onto the fact that you also weren’t used to sharing a bed with another person, you didn’t see the point in prolonging your stay at iwaizumi’s. you enjoyed your personal space and alone time, a shared sentiment you knew he valued as well. a part of you assumed his invitations to stay were nothing more than him trying to be polite. that’s the (dangerous) thing about iwaizumi; everything he did was well-intended with no ulterior motives. one could easily mistake his acts of kindness as something more.

nonetheless, you kept these “arrangements” short, never letting yourself stay for too long. although it has never been explicitly discussed, you were sure that neither of you were in any capacity for a real relationship. with iwaizumi’s busy schedule, there was little to no time for a romantic relationship which would entail expending extra energy neither of you had. this was fine, though. you were content with this unspoken “no strings attached” kind of agreement since you wouldn’t need to worry as much about the other person’s feelings as you would in a normal relationship. at least, that’s what you’ve convinced yourself to believe.

you felt like you really lucked out on iwaizumi. he was respectable, kind, and knew exactly how to please you. some days, you wonder how you were able to attract someone like iwaizumi, but those thoughts are quick to disperse when you catch him drinking in your bare figure or hear him moan and whisper sweet nothings into your ear. 

on this particular night, though, you finally accepted his offer to stay -- only because you didn’t want to make the trip back to your apartment in the cold rain. a half-true excuse to justify your decision to stay.

“sorry to impose.” you sigh, pulling one of his old high school jerseys over your head. 

“cut the formalities, sweetcheeks.” 

your eyes roll at the corny nickname, but when you turn to see him lift his blanket to invite you back in, revealing his toned torso, you couldn’t help but bite down on your lips. your body warms at the way he stares at you, completely mesmerized with how you looked in his jersey.

you settle yourself with a small exhale before climbing into bed with him, shivering slightly when he pulls you close. you couldn’t recall the last time you cuddled, let alone slept in the same bed with someone in the last couple of years. it feels stupid to feel any form of anxiety from this even though you’ve been intimate with iwaizumi since the start of college. 

“of all things to call me …” 

“what? i think it’s pretty fitting.” his hand trails down the small of your back and stops at the curve of your ass, giving it a light teasing squeeze before laughing as you reach around to swat at his hand.

maybe it was the way the rain hit his windows, or the way the dim lamp on the nightstand only lights up a certain area in his small studio apartment. maybe it was the way his bed would creak ever so slightly as he shifts himself even closer to you. blame it on the rainy day aesthetics or whatever it was, but everything about this feels right.

his calloused fingers trace your cheekbones, drawing unrecognizable shapes and patterns. iwaizumi lays there with you, touches you, and stares at you with so much adoration and familiarity. whether he does this knowingly or not, you’d be a liar to not admit that it does a number on you. 

soft olive green eyes meet yours and that’s when you finally register why you’ve been feeling nervous. 

you dodged all invitations in the past to avoid the experience of being with iwaizumi. your fears would come into fruition if you were to find out that you enjoyed his company outside of hooking up -- it’s no surprise, of course, that you come to realize this tonight. 

guilt seeps in at the thought of liking this -- liking him and even hoping for something more. 

did he want you? it was a cruel question to ask when the answer was so clear: yes, but not in that way. because if he wanted this -- wanted you, there wouldn’t be a need for that question. 

questions like that came up often in your time spent with him. it confuses you when he goes out of his way to drop off your favorite snacks during finals week -- snacks that you never once mentioned were your favorites, but iwaizumi noticed. it confuses you when you attempt to please him on your off days but he’s quick to stop you, opting to watch a movie of your choice instead. it confuses you when you overhear a phone call between him and his best friend, oikawa, and he mutters, “no, we’re not together, but i do care about them.” 

you were never his, and he was never yours.

maybe you were both placeholders in each other’s lives until something greater comes by, but you can’t help but feel envious of the person meant to bask in everything he has to offer. 

“night, sweetcheeks,” his lips lightly brush against your forehead.

you swallow thickly, but found yourself feathering kisses on his jaw before closing your eyes and leaning into his embrace, too exhausted to continue your internal monologue. so just for tonight -- only tonight, you allow yourself to indulge in the lull of his heartbeat, the security in his hold, and the feelings you have for him -- feelings that you will tuck away safely in the morning to come. 

because you knew better than to fall for someone whose kindness can be misconstrued as love.

“night, hajime.”


End file.
